


Five Times Eric and Shawn Almost Get Caught, and One They Do

by musiwrites



Series: Five to One [2]
Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiwrites/pseuds/musiwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little, light-hearted, and slightly smutty sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/433967">Five Times Eric and Shawn Have Sex and One Time They Kiss</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Eric and Shawn Almost Get Caught, and One They Do

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2016 and I've finally edited this series. The previous story and this one are both done, one more to go!

[1]

They're sprawled across the sofa, wrapped around each other and making out like teenagers when the door swings open.

Eric yelps and pushes Shawn with such alarm that the younger man goes tumbling on to the floor in a mess of flailing limbs. Cory stares at them from the doorway like they've each grown an extra head.

"You guys alright?" Cory’s tone is confused, and a little amused. Shawn and Eric glance first at each other, then back to Cory again. "I was just-um, just getting the remote!" Shawn stutters out, looking and sounding anything but convincing.

"The remote, right!" Eric chimes in. "I wouldn't let him have it." Shawn nods, "Exactly. So I had to, uh, attack." he glances over at Eric, who tilts his head for him to go on. "We just weren't expecting you. Learn how to knock, man."

Cory just rolls his eyes at them before moving to sit down on the sofa next to Eric. The two of them resolve themselves to spending the next hour of their would-be make-out time listening to Cory go on about Topanga, the same way he has for the past twenty years.

 

[2]

Shawn and Eric have just fallen into bed together when Jack walks in. They both squawk, jerking apart. Jack stares at them like a deer caught in the headlights. Like he wants to flee but isn’t sure how.

"Uhm, guys?" He asks, clearly looking for any explanation outside the obvious. "We-we were just-" Shawn begins, but Eric cuts him off "Shawn peed the bed!"

"What?!" Shawn squawks, indignant "What?" Eric replies, all too innocently. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Shawn, it happens to everyone." Jack glances between them, still suspicious. "He got a bit too tipsy last night, couldn't wake up to use the bathroom.” When Jack still looks unconvinced, Eric speaks again, more pointedly “Come on, Jack, we both know it's happened to you before." It works. Jack fights a blush and stammers an apology, backing hastily out of the room, but freezes just outside the doorway, turning back.

"Alright man, whatever. But just one more thing." They both nod.

"Why are you naked?"

 

[3]

Eric's on his knees, down between Shawn's legs, and Shawn's gripping the handrail inside the shower for dear life. One hand is already fisted in Eric's wet hair as the older man kisses and nips up the inside of Shawn's thighs, using one arm to anchor his hips back as the other hand traces small circles across the back of his left knee. Eric's mouth is hovering just in front of his cock, and the anticipation alone is going to kill him if Eric doesn’t move soon.

Naturally, this is the exact moment Cory decides he needs to pee.

The door flies open and Cory walks in, paying no mind to the fact that Shawn is in the shower. He walks over to the toilet, Shawn hears his zipper, both him and Eric are frozen.

"Cory, what the hell?!" Shawn yells, voice coming out significantly more hoarse than he’d like. Cory laughs "What is it?"

"What do you mean what is it? I'm in the shower!" Cory snorts "So what? You've never cared before."

"Cory!" Shawn barks. "Oh, come on you big girl, it's not like there isn't a shower curtain." Cory teases. Shawn grits his teeth, willing himself not to look down, where he would surely be subjected to Eric's shit-eating grin just inches from his cocke. Just then he feels a tongue being dragged across his abdomen.

"Dammit, Cory, get out!" For a moment Shawn thinks he might actually listen, but then he's met with the sound of laughter instead.

"Oh, I see why you want me to get out. Having some alone time are you?" Shawn just groans in frustration, asking himself why he ever chose to attach himself to the Matthew's family, of all people. After what feels like an eternity, Cory finally washes his hands and leaves the room with a quick "Have fun!". Eric's mouth finally covers Shawn's cock and his head falls back into the wall of the shower slightly too hard for comfort, but he’s too blissed out to care. He doesn't understand why he chose the Matthew's, but he's definitely happy he did.

 

[4]

Shawn's licking his way down Eric's spine in the bedroom when they hear the apartment door open.

"Shit!" Shawn exclaims under his breath. "I knew this was a terrible idea!" he whispers frantically, they're rushing around the room trying to get their clothes on before Cory and Topanga walk in to find them in their bed. "What the hell is wrong with me? Why do I keep letting you talk me into this shit?" He glares over at Eric accusingly, but the other man just waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"You know exactly why."

Shawn rolls his eyes. He's just finished buttoning up his jeans when Topanga walks in.

"Hey! What are you guys doing in here?" She asks, smiling. Shawn notices her glancing over at the rumpled covers of her bed, curiously.

"Eric wanted to jump on the bed." Shawn rolls his eyes, pretending to sound perturbed. She glances over at Eric, who just shrugs and nods.

"Alright then." She looks like she's about to go on, but gets distracted, instead looking over at Eric with a raised brow. "Did you know your shirt is on inside out?"

Eric and Shawn stare at each other for a moment, before fleeing. "I just remembered-" Shawn shouts "we left the-the thing on!" It’s weak, and they're out the door before Topanga gets the chance to call them on it.

 

[5]

They're in Eric and Cory's old room, now Joshua's. This is definitely many, many levels of wrong.

They're house sitting for the rest of the Matthew's family. Or, technically, Eric is house sitting for the rest of the Matthew's, and Shawn has been dragged along because Eric spent hoursm. last week vocalizing all of the fantasies he’s had about Shawn in that room and convincing him it would be a shame not to take the opportunity to make a choice few a reality. 

Really, Shawn suspects, Eric just has a kink for having sex places they really shouldn’t be, and he counts himself lucky the line was drawn at Eric’s parent’s room. Even for him, that’s a little too weird.

Amy, Alan, and Joshua are visiting Alan's mother a few states over, and Morgan's staying the week at a friend's house.

Or so they thought.

Eric has Shawn bent over the old desk in the corner of the room, pushing into him hard enough to elicit groan after groan from the younger man and make the wood creak and scrape against the wall, when there’s a timid knock at the bedroom door.

"Eric?" Morgan calls "Are you in here? I thought I heard noises."

"Morgan!" Eric shouts a little more abruptly than he meant to. His hand is covering Shawn's mouth and he's still inside him. He hears Morgan start to turn the knob "Don't come in here!"

"Why?" There's obvious suspicion in her voice, but she pauses.

"There's, a-a spider. Yeah, there's a spider!"

"A spider, right." Eric can practically hear her eyes rolling, the knob starts to turn again.

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you just leave the room right now!" She stops again.

"Fifty."

"Thirty."

"Forty."

"Thirty-five."

“Forty-five.”

“Forty!”

"Done!" He waits for Morgan's retreating footsteps, until he’s sure she’s out of earshot, before he allows himself to breath normally again.

Shawn squirms underneath him, clearly expecting him to pull out. A grin spreads across his face. He keeps his hand over Shawn's mouth and pulls back until he's just barely inside Shawn still, before slamming back in.

Shawn drops his head to the desk with muffled moan. Eric just shushes him.

 

[+1]

Eric has Shawn pushed up against one of the less visited bookshelves in a small, local bookstore.

It's a little place they found a couple months ago and it's quickly become one of Shawn's favourite places to just be. He dearly hopes none of the staff come around, he'd rather not be banned just because of Eric and his stupid need to get intimate at the worst possible times.

To Shawn's dismay someone does end up rounding the corner just as he's beginning to lose the will to stop Eric's hands from dipping into his waistband, and to Shawn's ultimate horror, that someone is not, in fact, a staff member, but instead, Mr. Feeny.

"Mr. Matthew's, Mr. Hunter." Feeny says, just as casually as if he were greeting them another morning in the school hallways. They freeze for a moment before leaping apart. "Feeny?!" Eric practically shouts, accusingly. Shawn just stares at the ground, willing it to swallow him up and save him further humiliation.

"Well this is certainly an interesting development." Feeny says when it becomes clear neither Eric nor Shawn plan on saying much of anything. If Shawn didn't know better he'd swear there was an amused undercurrent to Feeny's voice. "The way you two were carrying on I expected it to be another decade before you got yourselves figured out." Shawn's jaw goes slack.

"You knew?!" Feeny laughs. "Mr. Hunter, discretion has never been your or Mr. Matthew’s greatest strength. Besides, when have you ever managed to get something past me? Of course I knew." Shawn really isn't sure what to say. Without any real warning laughter is bubbling up his throat and he finds himself powerless to stop it. Once he starts, he can't seem to stop. He feels Eric join in beside him, and by the time they finally catch their breath again Eric has his arm slung over Shawn's shoulder for support, and Shawn's wound his around Eric's waist without realsing he'd done so.

"I guess this means we have to tell people now, huh?" Shawn says, it comes out more relieved than he'd expected and he can see from the small smile that crosses his face that Eric picked up on it.

"Now, now Mr. Hunter, I'm certainly not going to tell anyone your and Mr. Matthew's personal business. However, from where I'm standing, you both seem quite unburdened at having someone find out."

"I think, um-" he glances over at Eric and the look in his eyes is enough to confirm they're on the same page. "I think maybe this was just what we needed to make us realise we're ready for people to know." When he feels Eric pull him closer he can't help the warm feeling that spreads through him over the realization that they really are.

[end]

**Author's Note:**

> @musiwrites on tumblr or @musiwrites on twitter!!


End file.
